


Journey

by Capella_Black_Lannister



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abuse, Aunt-Niece Relationship, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Mother-Son Relationship, Paralysis, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 23:19:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14319270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capella_Black_Lannister/pseuds/Capella_Black_Lannister
Summary: Estella was the daughter of Andromeda and Ted Tonks... until suddenly she wasn't. After a spell accident that landed her in the Hospital and lead to her live with the Aunt she thought hated her, Estella finds out terrifying secrets about her family... and herself. With connections on both sides of the Wizarding War, can Estella, who sustained permanent injury from the accident, find a way to heal herself and protect those close to her heart? Or will her tragedy become greater?





	Journey

**Author's Note:**

> Though this fic is not the first one I've written by any means, its the first I have posted on here. Fair warning: this one gets a little weird around chapter three, but by chapter five I promise it won't be as gross and demeaning. In reality, though its a bit weird, the aim is for this story to carry emotion and meaning.

Estella POV

I stood at the edge of a cliff. The six inch grass blew against my ankles and lower legs, and the waves crashed loud below me. There weren't many places to escape in Britain, to escape the abuse, to escape the condemning Muggle values that all witches are evil. I heard a faint crash of thunder, and looked up to the heavens. By the looks of the dark sky, a storm was on its way. But this time was different. I wasn't scared, and I wasn't anxious. I felt safe. I felt protected. As a strong wind blew my dark curly hair, I felt free. Free from the taunts from Neighbourhood muggles because I was different, free and out of reach of my cruel Father’s hands. I swear, he hates me. More than the Muggles down the street. Sometimes it’s hardly bearable. My mum, Andromeda Tonks, and sister, Nymphadora, try to divert my father’s attention, especially when he comes home drunk, but it rarely works, and more often makes things much worse on my end. I feel very different from them sometimes. All of them, not just my Father. I look like my mother for the most part, but my hair is darker and wilder. I am darker and wilder. Unlike my sister Nymphadora, who was in Hufflepuff and graduated two years ago and is currently studying to become an auror, I am a Slytherin, going into my fifth year. Last year, My little cousin Draco Malfoy came to Hogwarts. I’m pretty sure the Malfoys hate me too, because my Mother married a Muggle-Born. The last thing I need is to encounter them when we go to Diagon Alley this afternoon to get my school supplies. And yet…

“Estella! Put the book down and get your shoes on. We’re going to Diagon Alley!” Mum yelled at me from the first floor of our home. I sighed and put my favorite muggle book away, Mockingjay, and scrambled down the spiral staircase from my attic loft bedroom/library. After slipping on my combat boots, I took Mum’s hand, and along with Father and Dora, we apperated to Diagon alley.  
Nearly two hours later, after getting all my books, supplies, robes and snacks, the four of us went to an Ice cream parlor. The ice cream was the perfect treat on the warm August day. I got a cake cone with rocky road ice cream. After paying, my parents, sister and I sat at a small table outside the parlor and watched people walk by while eating our ice cream and made small conversation. Father ignored me for the most part, which was a major improvement from most days. This time of day, Diagon alley was packed. You couldn’t spot someone if you tried. The thing is, we didn’t try. They spotted us. The Malfoys. Aunt Narcissa, Draco, and Lucius walked side by side, Draco between his parents, holding his mother’s hand. The sickening sound of Lucius’ pimp cane against the bricks was enough to turn my nose. I spotted them first out of my family, quite accidentally, while looking for my (kind of) boyfriend, who was due to meet us here any time. I say kind of because technically our relationship is illegal as he is my professor, but we hide it well. “Oh my God,” I mouthed under my breath, while staring at the Malfoys, who were walking this way, intently.  
Dora and Mum heard me, and after a second, looked in the direction I was looking. “Narcissa!” Mum exclaimed, with unsure surprise. Lucius’ upper lip curled up in a sneer, and Draco scoffed. I finished my ice cream cone.

“Andromeda..?” Narcissa asked, with an equally unsure tone, while turning up her nose. I rolled my eyes and got up to throw away my ice cream cone.  
Everyone’s eyes followed me as I sat back down. “Oh, don’t mind me; continue this awkward confrontation, please,” I said with a touch of sarcasm and a gesture to continue.

“Filthy half-blood,” Draco said, loud enough for us to hear, but not so loud that other pass-byers would hear. By this time, Father too noticed what was happening, and he was needless to say, very angry. I flinched a little bit, both at Draco’s words, and Father’s increasingly red face. Nymphadora pulled her wand out of her pocket and stood up slowly.

“Do not speak to my little sister like that!” She said in a low tone, raising her wand at Draco. Lucius was quick to whip his wand out of his cane, and pointed it furiously at my sister.

“Don’t you dare threaten my son!” he said angrily, as Narcissa and Mum stepped in.

“Lucius please,” Narcissa whispered to her husband who glanced at her, and lowered his wand slightly.

“Nymphadora, don’t,” Mum said. “I know you’re sticking up for Stella but he’s not worth it. He’s not worth your talent, and he’s not worth your skill.” Mum said, gently touching my sister’s arm.

“Oh yes, how could I have forgotten, we’re going to have an auror in the family. I didn’t know Aurors could be anything less than pure-blood.” Lucius said smugly, as Father got up and pulled out his wand as well.

“Don’t you talk to my daughter like that,” Father shouted. Lucius just laughed.

“Where was this when Estella was insulted?” Lucius asked with a sort of quizzical humor.

I shook my head at him and pulled my crossed arms closer to my torso. I closed my eyes and prayed. ‘Please don’t hit me. Not in public, not right here.’ I reopened my eyes, as Father told Lucius how I was a disappointment, a failure, a spawn of another man.

“Ted!” Mum exclaimed, surprised at his words.

“You and I both know you cheated, Andromeda. And this bastard is the proof.” He shouted, looking at me with malicious intent.

“No, Father I’m yours, I promis-” I pleaded, trying to earn Mum a reprieve, but was cut off by a strong slap that brought me to my knees. My hand touched my face, which was surely red and swelling. I would have a black eye in the morning, I was sure of it.

“NO!” He shouted. “You’re the daughter of a demon, a dark being.” Father began. “It was He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, wasn’t it, Andromeda. WASN’T IT?!” He screamed at Mum who shook her head. Despite the denial, his tirade continued. “You hid the pregnancy well, didn’t you? Concealment charms, I’ll bet. I should have known. You erased my memory too, I’m sure, so i would have little recollection of those nine months, when we remained abstinent, but there was one day I heard you on the phone, with your bitch of a sister, talking about pregnancy, and your baby. Five months before you brought that urchin home was the first time we had touched since Minodora. You can’t possibly convince me a baby in the womb for five months could come out looking like one carried to full term. THAT’S NOT HOW CHILD DEVELOPMENT WORKS!” He screamed in all his fury.

“Father…” Nymphadora said in a warning tone, but he disregarded it entirely.

“Now watch, Andromeda. Watch as I extinguish He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's line, watch while I kill your bastard daughter and continue to be revered as a hero," Father said arrogantly.  
He turned to me, his face red with anger, jealousy, hate. I reached for my wand to try to defend myself, but I wasn't quick enough. “STUPEFY!” Father shouted at me. I was blasted hard back into the brick ice cream parlor behind me. I heard several of my bones crack before the world faded into a black oblivion.

Narcissa POV

My niece was laying on the ground covered in blood. There was no way she would survive this. Andromeda and I promised Bella we would keep her safe. I can’t break a 15 year old promise. Lucius was quick to stupefy Ted unconscious, as Andromeda, Nymphadora and I ran to Estella’s side. She was barely breathing. Nymphadora sent Severus a Patronus, telling him to come as soon as he could. Andromeda and I worked to stabilize Estella as Nymphadora took pictures of the scene and video footage from the attack to finally secure a restraining order against her Father from Estella.

I heard a crack and whipped around to see Severus. He rushed over to us and I could see the fear and anguish in his face. He knelt down, pulled out his wand and did several spells to stop the bleeding and stabilize Estella, but the situation remained dire.

“Andromeda,” I whispered. This was the first time we had spoken in years. “Go to Azkaban and tell Bella what happened. Or show the video Nymphadora recorded. Just tell her Estella is gravely injured,” I whispered, almost in tears. Andromeda hugged me.

“Why can’t you go? And who will be with her at St. Mungo’s?” Andromeda asked, concerned and confused.

“I… don't think it would sound very good coming from me, and I doubt I could convince the guards to grant her permission to visit Estella, as Lucius was a Death Eater. She may hate you, but if you tell her it’s Estella, she’ll listen. I’ll stay with her if you tell Bella,” I explained, as Andromeda nodded.

“Done,” She said. “Nymphadora, take the stuff and drop it off at home. Then go to the Ministry and see if you can get that restraining order. We’ll call you if there’s any news, but when you’ve gotten the order, come up to the Hospital.”

“Yes, Mum,” Nymphadora replied, her concern evident through her tone. She grabbed the stuff, took one last look at Estella, and was gone with a crack.

“Lucius,” I called. “Can you drop Draco at home and then take Ted to the Ministry, hopefully get him in custody for a while, and help Nymphadora get the restraining order?” I asked, standing up.

“Of course,” My husband replied, kissing me.

“Honey, I’ll be back home in a few hours, alright?” I asked Draco. “Don’t stay up too late,” I finished, kissing his cheek. I forced a smile at the two of them as they apperated home. I sighed and turned back to Severus and Estella. Andromeda placed a kiss on Estella’s head, and apperated to Azkaban to break the news to Bella. I walked over to Severus who gently picked up Estella’s limp, bloodless body from the ground, and apperated the three of us to St. Mungo’s.


End file.
